Похождения в Сан-Лоренцо
by TuttaL
Summary: Стар и Марко совершают путешествие в иное измерение, чтобы помочь ему стать решительнее с девушками, но вскоре им предстоит окунуться в короткое, но захватывающее приключение, впоследствии открыв всемогущий секрет, или же... Перевод с английского "The Quest in San Lorenzo" автора Godzilla2915


«Ладно, Марко, ты можешь сделать это.» — Марко Диаз шел вдоль школьных шкафчиков, глубоко дыша. — «Просто пригласи Джеки посмотреть новый «Jungle movie». Если она откажет, просто уйдешь, а если согласится — ура! Но все равно прибереги свой восторг до свидания. И надо будет решить, что надеть. И как себя вести, и какую еду выбрать, чтобы она не застревала в зубах, и...».

Пока Марко расхаживал из стороны в сторону, перебирая все, что может пойти не так, Джеки уже удалилась.

К нему подошла Стар, отметив, что Марко ведет себя так типично по-Марковски.

— Марко, что я говорила тебе о предсказании будущего?

Марко очнулся и огляделся вокруг.

— Джеки ушла, да?

— Ага, — Стар уперла руки в бока. — Ты только что упустил свой «разговор». Тебе ведь нужно просто спросить ее и завести беседу. А еще угостить ее сладостями и взять с собой на луну для борьбы с лунными людьми.

Марко положил ладонь на лоб.

— Я знаю, знаю. Но каждый раз, когда я собираюсь ее спросить, то начинаю думать о том, к чему нужно быть готовым, и представлять, что все пойдет наперекосяк.

Стар всерьез призадумалась о решении проблемы Марко.

— Кажется, я знаю ответ. Тебе нужно больше храбрости.

— Стар, я сражаюсь с монстрами.

— Я имею в виду, храбрости с девушками, — Стар достала Ножницы Измерений и открыла портал. — И я знаю подходящее место ее набраться. — Стар ухватила Марко за запястье и подтолкнула в портал, но все же успела очень быстро спросить: — Эй, а уроки уже закончились, или нет?

— Это...

— Отлично! — и Стар потянула Марко прямиком в другое измерение.

— А вот и мы!

Стар и Марко оказались в джунглях с множеством растущих вокруг экзотических деревьев на сырой земле, нетронутой человеком.

Стар наклонилась, чтобы понюхать большой лиловый цветок, пытающийся откусить ей голову.

— Иногда я бываю здесь, чтобы потренироваться.

— Потренироваться? На чем?

— На пауках, — Стар зловеще оглянулась вокруг. — Они здесь ооочень большие!

Марко принял стойку из каратэ.

— К счастью, я не страдаю арахнофобией.

— Зато подвержен «боюсь-пригласить-Джеки-на-свидание-фобии», — отозвалась принцесса, пока он отправился вниз по тропинке. — Раз уж все огромные пауки — самки, можешь пригласить их.

— Что?! — Марко аж слегка подпрыгнул. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я приглашал паучих на свидание?!

— Ага, — Стар врезалась в дерево и просунула голову между ветвями. — Эти пауки просто гигантские и могут парализовать твое лицо! После того, как ты попросишь их о свидании и уписаешься со страху, ты поймешь, что подойти к Джеки по сравнению с этим — просто ничто.

Марко в неверии воззрился на свою спутницу.

— Стар, это не сработает.

Она соскочила с дерева вместе с жуками, кишащими в ее волосах.

— Марко, ты должен поверить! Как, например, эта парочка, — Стар указала на двух светловолосых детей, вышедших из джунглей. Это была девочка в розовом платье, с розовым бантом, двумя хвостиками, словно мётлы торчащими по обе стороны от ее лица, и сросшейся бровью; и мальчик с головой в форме мяча для регби, в клетчатой рубашке и с маленькой голубой кепочкой на голове. Они были очень удивлены, завидев двух подростков.

— Ничего себе, ребята, откуда вы взялись? — спросил мальчик, сжимая в руках книгу.

Хельга оглядела их с ног до головы.

— По крайней мере, вы не пираты-кровососы.

— Вампиры! — Стар ухватила девочку за плечи и стала трясти. — Не бойтесь! У нас есть чеснок!

— Отвали, принцесса, — девочка оттолкнула Стар. — Никто не смеет трогать Хельгу Джи Патаки!

— Как ты догадалась, что я принцесса?

Хельга принялась с недоверием рассматривать девицу, после отметив, как были одеты незнакомцы.

— Эй, Арнольд. Эти двое выглядят так, будто только что прибыли из города.

— Ха, вот тут ты ошибаешься, — ответила Стар. — Мы из школы! — вытащив свою палочку, она создала радугу. — Я волшебная принцесса из другого измерения.

Радуга всполыхнула огнем, после чего пламя перекинулось на дерево.

— Стар! — Марко испуганно наблюдал за этой картиной. — Потуши заклинанием!

Стар сделала, как велел Марко.

— Не стоило беспокойства, — Стар соединила ладони. — Так, на чем мы остановились? — от нее не ускользнуло шокированное выражение лиц ребят.

— Х-хельга, — попятился назад мальчик. — Что происходит?

— Без комментариев, Арнольд! — девочка по имени Хельга отступила назад вслед за Арнольдом. — Кто вы вообще такие?

Стар собиралась было повторить радугу, но Марко ее остановил:

— Извините нас за это, — он прокашлялся. — Я Марко Диаз. А эта волшебница — Стар Баттерфляй. И мы и вправду из другого измерения.

Дети смотрели на них с изумлением.

— С меня довольно, — Хельга зашагала прочь, толкнув Марко. — Пойдем, Репоголовый. Чем быстрее мы найдем Зеленоглазых, тем быстрее сможем добыть эту штуку... Коразон для пиратов.

Арнольд глядел поочередно то на Хельгу, то на подростков.

— Но... но... мы же не можем просто украсть его!

— Украсть?! — Стар, кувыркнувшись через себя, возникла перед Хельгой, перегородив ей путь. — Так вы пираты, — принцесса уже занесла свою палочку, от чего Хельга взвизгнула, но вмешался Арнольд.

— Нет, стой! Наших друзей похитили ради выкупа.

— Оу, — Стар направила палочку вверх, высвобождая атаку, в процессе подстрелив птичку, что после упала на землю. — Что ж вы сразу не сказали?

Марко всерьез забеспокоился, и принялся выспрашивать подробности.

— Видите ли, мы здесь путешествуем с нашим классом, но когда мы пересели на лодку, на нас напала кучка пиратов, — пояснил Арнольд.

— И теперь их главарь, Самбрайло или как его там, требует драгоценность, принадлежащую племени Зеленоглазых, — Хельга указала на Арнольда. — И он думает, что эти дикари будут здесь благосклонны ко всем репоголовым из-за его... — казалось, Хельга не на шутку взволнована, — родителей.

Марко заметил, как погрустнел Арнольд при их упоминании.

— Сейчас и правда очень непростое время, — сказал Арнольд. — Я не знаю, как остановить Ла Сомбра и спасти наших друзей.

Стар погрызла волшебную палочку, ища вдохновения, как вдруг сердечки на ее щеках вспыхнули, словно лампочки.

— Марко, ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

Марко улыбнулся, потирая руки:

— О, да.

— Обнимашки! — в пиратском логове возник громадный плюшевый медведь, захватив пиратов в свои объятия.

— Эээ, вообще-то, я собирался уложить их на лопатки, — вздохнул Марко, наблюдая за болтовней одноклассников Арнольда.

— Я хотел бы сделать несколько объявлений, — произнес полный лысый мужчина, должно быть, директор школы, — но не могу собраться с мыслями после похищения и того, что вообще устроили эти дети.

Некоторые одноклассники накинулись на появившихся подростков с расспросами, а иные просто смотрели на них, вытаращив глаза.

— Может, мы просто вернемся в лагерь и поедим? Я голоден! — прокричал толстый мальчик, на что Стар создала для него гору попкорна. — Вот это другое дело!

Принцесса подняла взгляд на заходящее солнце и улыбнулась.

— Уже поздно. Пойдем, Марко, тебе по-прежнему нужно попросить самку гигантского паука о свидании.

— Попросить о чем? — обратился к ним темнокожий мальчик с прической в форме цилиндра.

Стар широко улыбнулась и окинула детишек взглядом.

— Я хочу научить своего лучшего друга, как заговорить с девушкой!

Все засмеялись над Марко, вогнав каратиста в краску со стыда.

— Ну, у него действительно все ужасно с этим. Он влюблен в одну девочку с детского сада, — Стар почему-то посмотрела прямо на Хельгу. — Вы можете представить, как это унизительно? Так долго любить кого-то, и никогда не набраться смелости в этом признаться?

— Так, ребята, мы уходим, сейчас же! — тут же перевела тему Хельга.

Сопровождающие собрали детей в кучку и начали их уводить, но Арнольд выглядел крайне огорченным.

— А как же... мои родители?

Класс остановился и все взглянули на Арнольда, не зная, что сказать.

— В чем дело? — спросила Баттерфляй.

— Стар, — шепотом обратился к ней Марко. — Не думаю, что это радостная история.

Арнольд подошел к подросткам, почесав затылок.

— В общем, около девяти лет тому назад мои родители отправились в эти джунгли, и не вернулись.

— Почему? — сочувственно поинтересовалась Стар.

— Они были биологами, и собирались помочь Зеленоглазым побороть болезнь.

— Зеленоглазым? — переспросил Марко. — И это случилось девять лет назад... А эти Зеленоглазые...

Арнольд вдруг осознал, какая ужасная судьба, должно быть, настигла племя.

— Ерунда, да в порядке они... — сказала Стар.

— Погоди, что? — все повернулись к Стар.

— Я бываю здесь время от времени, чтобы сразиться с дикими животными. Иногда даже иду в поселение Зеленоглазых и мы устраиваем вечеринку!

— А можешь мне показать? — глаза Арнольда засветились счастьем.

— Конечно. Мигом домчим туда! — Стар создала для класса автобус хот род. — Залезайте, я за рулем! — дети взглянули на автобус и безумный взор принцессы, и проголосовали против. — И вообще-то, я из королевства, где не голосуют!

В древнем поселении Зеленоглазых люди занимались своими привычными делами, покуда не появился автобус и не врезался в храм.

— А вот и мы! — радостно воскликнула Стар, пока все пассажиры бегом покидали автобус, благодаря удачу за то, что они остались живы.

— Я в порядке, — сказал рыжеволосый мальчик с распухшей от аллергической реакции рукой.

Зеленоглазые узнали Стар Баттерфляй и принялись испуганно кричать: «Стар вернулась!», «Мы прокляты!», «Берегись радуги!» и в страхе разбежались, пока класс недоуменно глядел на нее.

— Не волнуйтесь, это нормально, — предупредила всех Стар.

Арнольд не обращал на Стар никакого внимания и прокричал, обращаясь к Зеленоглазым:

— Эй, я Арнольд! Сын Майлза и Стеллы!

— И отвечайте ему, немедленно! — несдержанно добавила Хельга

Зеленоглазые высунули головы из своего убежища и увидели мальчишку с вытянутой формой головы.

— Это правда! Наш Мессия вернулся!

Они подбежали к Арнольду и Хельге и принялись подкидывать их в воздух.

— Ура Арнольду и... этой девочке!

Их повели к храму, хотя Хельга этому противилась. Стар и Марко оглянулись вокруг, они были столь же растеряны, как и все остальные, но решили все же проследовать за Зеленоглазыми. По прибытии те разместили Арнольда и Хельгу перед большой статуей Арнольда.

Когда жрец начал читать проповедь, Стар начала хихикать:

— Эй, Марко, я только что поняла, что его голова похожа на мяч для регби.

— Сочувствую его маме, — произнес Диаз, когда жрец закончил.

— Настало время жертвоприношения.

— Что?

Вдруг статуя поднялась вверх, и под ней оказался туннель.

— А сейчас священные пауки доставят вас прямо в глубины подземельного мира, где вы должны принять битву с Богом Зла.

— Стойте! Подождите! — кричал Арнольд.

— Я не намерена быть сожранной пауками только потому, что вы думаете, что мы сможем сразится со злом! — горланила Хельга, силясь вырваться и чуть не сломав руку одному из Зеленоглазых.

Марко дернул Стар за руку:

— Давай, мы должны спасти их! — и они вдвоем прыгнули вперед, сбив нескольких стражей. — Мы ни за что не позволим скормить этих детишек паукам!

— Это напомнило мне... — Стар выстрелила несколькими лучами вокруг себя, чтобы ослепить Зеленоглазых, и ухватила Марко за руку. — Пойдем, там те пауки, о которых я говорила!

— Стар, постой! — вырвавшись, выкрикнул Марко. — Не так я собираюсь признаваться Джеки, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Послушай. Встречаться лицом к лицу с монстрами и пауками — это одно, а любовь — совершенно другое. Мы все чувствуем необходимость быть с кем-то, но и страх, что нам причинят боль или отвергнут, слишком силен. Отказа не стоит бояться, потому что это ключ к цепям, сковавшим одно сердце, дающий свободу искать новую любовь с уверенностью, ставшей результатом собственной храбрости.

— Оооу, это самая прекрасная импровизированная речь, которую мне доводилось от тебя слышать, — зрачки Стар расширились, а губы растянулись в улыбке.

И, разумеется, Хельга все это тоже отчетливо слышала.

— Эй, Арнольд! — он перевел взгляд на Хельгу. — Я должна тебе кое-что сказать. Так что слушай внимательно. Я... я...

Внезапно огромный паук с возгласом «Шриии!» возник у них на пути, шипя и протягивая во все стороны свои длинные лапы. Все с криками бросились бежать, но два голоса в унисон закричали:

— Стоять!

Паук направился в сторону и поклонился спускающимся по лестнице двум фигурам, облаченным в мантии.

— Взгляни, кто наконец открыл тропу, — мужским голосом сказал один из них.

— Теперь следует прочитать нотацию о том, что удерживал нас тут так долго, — воскликнула вторая фигура с женским голосом.

Они заметили мальчика с головой в форме футбольного мяча.

— Арнольд...

Фигуры сбросили капюшоны, явив светловолосого мужчину с ямочкой на подбородке и рыжеволосую женщину с овальной формой лица.

— Мама, папа? — Арнольд бегом кинулся к ним в объятия. — Вы живы!

От сцены воссоединения у каждого на сердце потеплело, в том числе у Марко и Стар.

— Марко... — Стар взглянула на него, состроив глазки, — я хочу ребенка...

— ЧТО?!

— … Паука! — она взяла в руки паучка-детеныша. — Можно я его оставлю?

Большой паук посмотрел на Стар и прошипел на своем языке: «Мой ребенок!», после чего ринулся на них с устрашающей скоростью.

— Стар! — проорал Марко.

— Сейчас! — принцесса направила волшебную палочку на паука. — Мистер Клинер, Клифф Хангер!

Палочка испустила чары, поглотившие паука, людей, храм, джунгли, а вскоре и весь мир.

— Стар, что только что случилось?

Марко и Стар очутились снова в своем мире, по-прежнему находясь в школе.

— О, полагаю, ничего из этого никогда не случалось и не случится, — Стар подула на свою палочку, смахивая дым. — Это первое заклинание, которое мне пришло в голову. Но я не уверена, что означает вторая часть.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, это спасло нас, — сказал Марко, но выглядел он озадаченным. — А как же узнать о родителях того мальчика? И почему Зеленоглазые держали их под землей? А те пираты?

От вопросов Марко глаза принцессы заблестели.

— А, все в порядке. Это же не наше измерение. Думаю, они сами разберутся.

Марко вздохнул, но завидел проходящую мимо Джеки.

— Эй, Джеки! — окликнул он ее. — Я подумывал вместе сходить в кино в эту пятницу. Согласна?

— Конечно, — ответила Джеки. — Зайди за мной в семь.

— Ладно, — спокойно отозвался Марко, и Джеки ушла прочь. — Стар, я сделал это!

Стар широко улыбнулась и на цыпочках подобралась к нему.

— Видишь, я же говорила тебе отбросить свою ностальгию и смотреть в будущее.

— Ты так не говорила. Ты хотела, чтобы я пригласил гигантскую плотоядную самку паука на свидание.

— Ах, да.

И Стар и Марко, беззаботно смеясь, направились навстречу закату.

Но в мире, в котором эти двое только что побывали, необъятная тень накрыла всю планету. В поле зрения человеческих глаз нельзя было уловить ни движения, ни ветра, ни звука голосов.

Время само по себе перестало существовать.

Пираты в своем логове застыли на месте в поисках золота, которое им никогда не ощутить в руках. Зеленоглазые замерли в своей повседневной жизни, наполненной тайнами, которые им никогда не постичь. Во тьме погрузились в сон Майлз и Стелла, которым никогда не суждено воссоединиться со своим сыном.

Хиллвуд, город, заполненный людьми, смело идущими по жизни, стремящимися к будущему. Будущему, которого им никогда не иметь.

Хельга сидела у себя в чулане, сочиняя поэмы о мальчике, о котором она мечтает, и в то же время боится, что тот отвергнет ее чувства. Но ей никогда не представится шанс признаться в годами скрываемой от него любви.

Внутри пансиона Арнольд показывал дневник своим бабушке и дедушке. Надежда, зародившаяся в юном и чистом сердце мальчика никогда не вырастет и не уменьшится.

Не существовало ничего. Ни будущего, ни жизни, ни развития, ни эмоций, ни завершения.

 _Небытие._


End file.
